Son of Kovu
by JFox101
Summary: Abandoned by Vernon while on Safari with his boss, baby Harry Potter is found by a barren Kiara who needs an heir to her families throne She and Kovu adopt Harry as their son as Mufasa did with James when Simba was a cub. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: A New Prince

**Chapter 1: A New Prince**

Kovu and Kiara where depressed. Why? Because Kiara was barren and could never have cubs. Meaning Kovu would have to appoint a new King when the sun set on his time as ruler of the Pride Lands. Unless they adopted a cub of course. However, no cubs needed parents in their Pride. And they supposed they should be grateful. One Evening, Kiara was out hunting.

"Unnatural little beast." She heard a disgruntled human voice say. She curiously crept forward and stayed in the long grass.

**Hours previously...**

Vernon Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive was happier than he'd been since a month ago when his wife had been forced to take in her blasted sister's abnormal child. His plan was simple. Take the brat with him when his boss took him on Safari in Africa, and dump him in the brush. He'll be lion food.

He smiled an awful smile as he hid the drugged infant in his bag and climbed into the jeep. They drove around for hours. He was beginning to regret coming to this god forsaken country in the first place. It was hot, humid and it smelled. Which wasn't surprising as he saw an animal carcass every few miles with a lioness dragging it home.

Then the guide showed them that particular part of Africa's pride and joy and biggest tourist attraction. Pride Rock. It was named that because a pride of lions lived within its caves. He snapped a picture for Petunia and Dudders to enjoy and admired the natural rock formation's beauty and they even saw a rare black furred lion with its mate lying beside him. An older male making lion sounds as if it where talking to them. He zoomed in on his camera so he could get a good shot of the black lion. SNAP.

Pfft, be reasonable Vernon. The obese man told himself. Lions are animals. Incapable of emotion or thought except for hunting and eating and mating.

"This particular area is famous because it was destroyed by a plague of some kind, the grass, trees and animals began dying for seemingly no reason. And then suddenly, after a terrible thunderstorm where a lightning bolt set the land on fire, and the land began to flourish again." Their guide said. He even showed them photos of the barren wasteland that the area had become for a few years. "There's a popular children's story among our people that the king lion's brother, killed him to become king of his pride. And destroyed the land's spirit in doing so. But, the murderer lion's nephew, the former king's son, avenged his father's death and restored the natural balance in nature here."

Preposterous. Lions have no concept of revenge. Their mindless animals. And mindless animals deserve each other.

Click!

An idea popped into Vernon's mind. An awful, brilliant idea.

"Er, would you please excuse me? Have to take a leak." Vernon said casually.

"Of course Mr. Dursley, just be careful in the brush." The guide said as his boss watched the animals of the area graze and play.

The boy was waking up and mewling. It had been hours since he had eaten last. He was hungry.

"I hope you starve to death freak." Vernon hissed to the infant as he dumped him onto the ground and he started whimpering. "And your corpse is eaten by the lions.

**Current Time...**

Kiara growled at the disgusting human. Abandoning an infant who was helpless. She waited until the human jeep left the Pridelands and took the infant into her mouth by its clothes. She carefully carried him back to Pride Rock.

Kovu sniffed the air. His beloved was coming back home. And she was bringing something with her. Dinner perhaps? It smelled young. And...human...

"She didn't." Kovu said. She wouldn't kill a human would she? Her great grandfater prohibited human hunting in the Pride Lands ages before he died.

"Kiara." He nuzzled his mate and Queen in greeting. He then noticed the human infant in her muzzle. "You didn't?"

"Don't be stupid Kovu, I know the laws." Kiara said as she nuzzled her beloved back in return. "He was abandoned by this disgusting human male in the brush. I think he was hoping he would die."

"How do you know-" Kovu started before a little fountain of urine shot up between them. "He's definitely a boy." He recanted his previous question as Kiara giggled.

"So what are we going to do with him? Give him to the local human village?" Kovu suggested as he curled around the infant human who was mewling with hunger.

"Actually." Kiara whispered her idea into the black lion's ear.

"You want to adopt him as our son?" Kovu asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Simba asked as the aging lion walked up to his daughter and her mate. He saw the human infant between them. "Kiara." He said sternly.

"I know daddy, we're not going to eat him." Kiara said. "We're adopting him."

"Excuse me?" Simba asked.

"He was abandoned daddy." Kiara said as she walked up to her father and planned on buttering him up. "And we need an heir to the throne."

"But a human?" Simba asked skeptically. There was only one member of the pride that had been human. A boy named James. He had been found by a british couple on Safari when he was young and taken away. Simba missed his little brother. That had been years ago. Then he got a good look at the infant. And gasped. It was as if James had been de-aged. He had his same messy hair. But, he had bright green eyes while James had hazel eyes.

Could it be? Simba wondered. He sniffed the infant. He had James's sent alright. But he also had another human's sent on him. A females.

James' son. Simba said to himself in realization. He smiled. But what happened to his little brother? Why wasn't he with his son?

"I think I heard the human name the infant before dumping him." Kiara said thinking back. "He said. Harry James Potter."

It is his son. Simba thought sadly. Something must have happened to him. Well, since his father took in James, he would take in Harry.

"All right, I give my blessings." Simba smiled.

Kovu smiled and laid down next to his new son. "Are any lionesses nursing? I think he's hungry."

"I'll take him." Kiara said. "Vitani's nursing her son I think." She picked him up in her muzzle and carried him into the cave as he squirmed uncomfortably. She sat him down before she got to Vitani who was acting as a wet nurse for other cubs as well.

"Welcome to the family. My son." She nuzzled the mewling infant and kissed his curiously shaped lightning shaped scar.

**To Be Continued...**

**A new Lion Ling Crossover. Hope you enjoy! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, couldn't be happier. He had one an all expenses Safari in Africa for him and his whole family from the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Drawing. His eldest sons where in Hogwarts, Bill in his second year and Charlie in his first. Percy would be gong in two years, the twins after Percy, and Ron two years later. Then their only daughter, Ginny would be going to Hogwarts the year after Ron. They had surrounded the campsite with the usual muggle repelling charms and protection wards to ward off dangerous animals. And their childrens clothes had been charmed to bring them back to the campsite if they where in danger.

"Dad, we're going exploring." George, or was it Fred? Said as they held Ron and six year old Ginny. By their hands. Knowing they'd be in no danger he decided to let them go.

"All right, but be as careful as possible." Arthur told him. "And do NOT approach any animals. And always try to stay downwind of the animals so they can't smell you."

"Daddy." Harry whined. "Can I go now?" He had accidentally stumbled on his way down Pride Rock and Kovu was checking him over like the mother-hen he was.

"I want you to be careful." Kovu reminded his son for the hundredth time. "You could easily-"

"Get hurt, or stepped on or even get lost. And if I see any strangers, especially other humans, don't talk to them. Come straight home."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Kovu nuzzled his son's face. "OR taken from us." He said seriously.

Harry frowned. The seven year old was the only one of his kind on Pride Rock. Sure, Rashad, Vitani's cub, played with him all the time, but the other cubs thought him a freak among freaks. Especially since he sometimes made odd things happen. Like one time he was caught floating a stone ten feet above the ledge of the rock formation. Or the time he protected himself from a hyena that had made its way into the Pridelands by making some kind of energy shield from between him and the hyena. "Why can't I see other humans?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Because they'll take you away from us." Kovu reminded his human son for the millionth time. "So any?"

"Humans I see, don't talk to them, come straight home." Harry sighed.

"Mind your father Harry." His mother, the Queen of Pride Rock Kiara told him as she

"Momma." Harry said and he hugged the lioness. "I will." He passed Simba on the way down who had overheard everything and didn't like how it sounded one bit. It sounded too much like the time Kiara had met Kovu. "Bye grandpa." He said as he wandered into the brush.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to be called grandpa." Simba said as he walked up to Kovu and Kiara who where keeping an eye on Harry from the ledge seeing him play in the brush.

"What's up old man?" Kovu teased the older male who raised an eyebrow at the younger male.

"Kiara, didn't that sound a little familiar to you?" He asked his daughter.

"Now that you mention it." Kiara went back in her memory to the day she first met Kovu.

"_**And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home." Younger Kiara said to her father. "Can I go now?" **_

"_**Mind your father Kiara." Nala said as she walked up next to Simba. **_

"It can't be a coincidence. Something's going to happen today." Kovu said suddenly realizing what Simba was getting at.

"Sounds like a job for us." Timon said as he and pumba came out of the cave. "We're on it. Run pumba move it!" He said to the aging warthog.

"Right." Pumba grunted and they ran down Pride Rock.

Simba sighed. He loved those two like family. But they where unreliable at times. "I'm going to follow them." He said and hopped down the rocks and into the brush.

Harry was checking out some soldier ants who where carrying things back to their nest when he heard something.

"But dad said not to wander too far out." A young male voice complained with an accent of somekind.

Poachers. Harry thought. He growled under his breath. He HATED poachers. Not in MY kingdom. He thought in anger. Well...technically my its dad's kingdom but someday it will be mine. Its the principle. He crouched. Getting their scents on the wind. Two scents smelled the same. What the hey? And a female scent.

"Don't be a baby Ron." One of the ones with the same scent said. "We're only playing in the brush for a bit. We'll be back by dinner."

Now. Harry thought and he ran as fast as he could with a dagger he had made out of rock and pounced, tumbling into a group of humans and landing on top of a human child with red hair.

"Your not a poacher." Harry said with his dagger at the whimpering boy's throat.

"Oi! Get off him!" One of the same scented humans demanded and he was heaved and hurled off of the young human.

"Ron are you okay?" A twin human asked looking the boy over. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He demanded at the loin cloth clad child with long messy hair.

"I thought you where Poachers." The boy shrugged. "Sorry. See ya." He turned to leave.

"Wait a moment, who are you?"

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY! GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY!" A loud female voice called and was coming closer.

"Oh no, there gonna take me away." Harry said before trying to hide. He climbed up a tree.

"Take you away?" The young female asked. Then they all saw it. A scar shaped like a bolt of lightning between his long bangs.

"Merlin's saggy left-!" The younger male said before he was cut off.

"If you finish that sentence I'll jinx your tongue to the roof of your mouth!"

Harry suddenly climbed a tree and hid in the branches as a plump human female with flaming red hair came onto the scene. She made a chair appear out of thin air with a stick and brought one of the twins over her lap. She then made a broomstick appear and began smacking the twin's bare bottom with it.

"Mum, we saw a boy! We think its Harry Potter!" The little girl said.

Crap! Harry thought.

"Harry Potter? Don't be ridiculous Ginny, he's living with relatives in England."

"No I'm not." Harry replied before realizing what he'd done and making an "Eep." Sound when the red haired woman turned her head.

"Good lord." She said before a roar was heard and a black furred lion leaped into the clearing they where in. Kovu eyed the group of red headed humans.

Harry hopped down from the trees. "Daddy." He said.

"Daddy?" One of the twins asked in confusion.

"Harry. Come. Its time to go home." The lion said in plain English which made the humans jump.

"Yes Daddy." Harry said sadly. His little adventure was over. He hopped onto the lion's back who turned to growl warningly at the humans and then took off in the direction of the strange rock formation.

"Wait!" The red haired woman called out before the black lion and boy left them be. "Oh dear." Molly Weasley said as the lion leapt over the tall grass and sped away with the black haired child on his back.

"Cool, a black furred lion." Ron said having only seen pictures of golden furred, red maned lions. Fred smacked the back of his head as the lion and boy disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, on Kovu's back...

"What where you thinking?" Kovu demanded as they took their sweet time walking back to Pride Rock.

"Daddy I-"

"I've told you this over and over. Never make contact with other humans because-"

"They'll take me away from you and momma." Harry sighed.

"Right. So why did you even make your presence known?" Kovu asked turning his head back a bit as the crickets chirped away signaling dusk on the horizon.

"I thought they where poachers and wanted to stop them." Harry honestly said. Kovu could tell he was telling the truth.

"And what where you going to do if they had one of those gun things?" Kovu demanded making Harry cringe. Rafiki had told him all about what guns do as he'd seen them in action before.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Harry said as he hugged the lion and nuzzled into the dark colored mane.

Kovu smiled. He knew his son meant well. He just was only seven and didn't think things through. "By the way, your grounded for two weeks." He said as Harry dozed off on his back after seeing his aunt Vitani come up to them having been searching for Harry as well.

Harry suddenly woke up. "WHAT?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Like? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
